Polar's Dreams Resort
Polar's Dreams Resort is a resort in Long Island opened in 1998 it features attractions based on licensed properties in America. It is owned and operated by PDR, LCC. Theme Parks *Polar's Movie Studio *Comic & Animation Park (CAP) *Hub Zero New York *Polar's Book Kingdom Water Parks *Polar's Underwater Fun Hotels *The Contemporary Hotel *Polar's Lights, Camera Action! Hotel *Arcadeida Resort *Polar's Art of Animation Hotel Downtown Polar TBA! Theme Parks Polar's Movie Studio Areas *Production Central - Themed to Jim Henson, Castle Rock and Lionsgate films *Disney's Hollywood Adventure - Themed to Disney and Pixar films *Warner Bros. Movie Studio - Themed to Warner Bros. Films *Universal Lake - Themed to Universal, Illumination, NBC *Paramount Peaks - Themed to Paramount, Nickelodeon Movies, MTV Films *Sony Pictures Motiongate - Themed to Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Films *FOXLand- Themed to 20th Century Fox and FOX Television shows *The DreamWorks Experience- Themed to DreamWorks Animation Films Comic & Animation Park (CAP) Areas *Animation Avenue - Themed to Early Animation *Disney XD Zone - Themed to Disney XD Shows **Disney Junior Water Works of Fun - Themed to Disney Junior Shows *Nickelodeon Slime City - Themed to Nicktoons **Nick Jr. Play Park - Themed to Nick Jr. Shows *Cartoon Network Central - Themed to Cartoon Network *Blue Sky World - Themed to Blue Sky films *PBS Kids Forest of Fun - Themed to PBS Kids programs *Comic Book Land- Themed to Comic Books *Jay Ward's Crazy City - Themed to Jay Ward projects Hub Zero New York Areas *Game Central Station- Themed after Main Street U.S.A *Nintendo Avenue - Themed to Nintendo video games *PopCap Land - Themed to PopCap games *SEGA World - Themed to Sonic the Hedgehog and other SEGA games *Galaxy of Gaming: powered by PlayStation - Themed to PlayStation games *Xbox Universe - Themed to Xbox Games *Mobile Zone - Themed to Apps *World of Final Fantasy - Themed to Square Enix Games Polar's Book Kingdom Areas *Port of Reading Entry- Themed after Port of Entry *Birdwell Town - Themed after Norman Birdwell works such as Clifford the Big Red Dog *The World of Eric Carle- Themed to Eric Carle's Books *The Wizarding World of Harry Potter- Themed to Harry Potter *Wimpy Boardwalk- Themed to Diary of a Wimpy Kid books *Suess Landing- Themed to Dr. Suess *The Magic Treehouse - Themed to a book series of the same name *The Wacky World of Captain Underpants- Themed to Captain Underpants Attarctions Polar's Movie Studio Production Lot *Muppets 4D *Akeela and the Bee: The Musical *Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket *Elf: The Musical Disney's Hollywood Adventure *Mickey's Musical Map *Star Tours *Rodger Rabbit's Car-Toon Spin *The Jungle Book Cruise *Cinderella-bration *Marvel Rocks! *High School Musical! *Toy Story Midway Maina Warner Bros. Movie Studio *The Polar Express Experience *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: The Ride *The Lego Movie 4D *Bugs Bunny Thunder Rapids *Wizard of Oz Follow the Yellow Brick Road *The Joker 4D Free Fly Coaster Universal Lake *Despicable ME: Minion Mayhem *Jurassic Park: River Adventure *JAWS: The Ride *Disaster! *An American Tale Live *The Secret Life of Pet-Go-Round Comic & Animation Park Animation Avenue *The World of Wisdor Mcray Disney XD Zone *Star vs the Forces Evil Indoor Coaster *Gravity Fall Drop *Milo Murphy's Law Swing *Phineas and Ferb: The Coolest Coaster Ever! Polar's Game Zone *Target Blast *Battlefield *Super Mario Ride *Angry Birds: Ride 'n Play *Call of Duty TBA Polar's Book Kingdom *Reading Centre *Clifford *The Very Hungry Catapiller TBA Shops Polar's Movie Studio Production Lot Muppets Shop TBA Comic & Animation Park TBA Polar's Game Zone TBA Polar's Book Kingdom TBA Resturants Polar's Movie Studio Production Lot Muppets Pizza TBA Comic & Animation Park TBA Polar's Game Zone TBA Polar's Book Kingdom TBA Parks' Characters Polar's Movie Studio TBA Comic & Animation Park TBA Polar's Game Zone TBA Polar's Book Kingdom TBA Parades Polar's Movie Studios *Lights! Camera! Action! Parade (Occurs Daily) *The Production Lot Electrical Parade (Occurs Nightly) *Polar's Boo! To You Parade (Occurs during Halloween) *Summer of the Animation Channels (Occurs on Summer) *Macy's Holiday Parade (Occurs during Christmas) Universal Animation Universe *Toon Party! (Occurs Year-Around) Hub Zero New York *Video Game Stars in Cars (Occurs Year-Around) Attraction designing companies operates for Polar's Dream Resorts